1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device for emitting an emission object in a planar manner and a liquid crystal device constructed by using the same.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device is now widely used in a household television, a PC monitor, and another various electronic apparatuses. As for the liquid crystal device, a liquid crystal device having a structure in which light from a point light source or a line light source is converted into surface light to emit the surface light to a liquid crystal panel for display has been known. An LED (Light Emitting Diode) is often used as for the point light source, and a cold-cathode tube is often used as for the line light source. The cold-cathode tube has a fear of break and is hard to handle because of using a glass tube. In addition, the LED is eco friendly than the cold-cathode tube, so that the LED has been getting widely used as a light source of the liquid crystal device in recent days (for example, see JP-A-2004-79488 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent document 1)).
However, even though luminance has been improved by recent technical innovations, the LED which can provide high luminance for use in a big size monitor has not been provided. In Patent Document 1, luminance is improved by disposing the LEDs on a plurality of edge surfaces of a light guide body. However, there is a problem in that such a disposal of the LEDs on a plurality of the edge surfaces increases the setting area of the LEDs to prevent reduction of space. In addition, the number of circuit substrates for mounting the LEDs is increased, which increases manufacturing cost.